


I swear to drunk,I'm not god

by InkyOverlord



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Brother/Brother Incest, Drunken Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, Sanscest - Freeform, Self-Hatred, Sibling Incest, Sloppy Makeouts, alcoholic dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 00:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyOverlord/pseuds/InkyOverlord
Summary: Nightmare's time at the bar gets interrupted when he spots a familiar guardian there,seems like he's not alone with dealing with this.





	I swear to drunk,I'm not god

**Author's Note:**

> i just want more angsty/problematic Dreammare content

Cold air blew pass the large monster figure,the night was still young but that never stopped the weather from doing its job.

Nightmare shivered as he tugged on his coat as he continued forward,his goopy feet dragging against the snow and sticking onto him like needles,cold and stinging.Though this did not faze him as the lights and the noise of familiar cheers and music were just in his sight.it was one of the only places and allowed Nightmare to feel alright in.Not good,not bad, just alright.

This particular bar was strictly created for the ‘darker’ AUs,swapfell,underfell,plaguetale,you name it,it was the place for ‘baddies’ to hang out and get drunk.Nightmare wasn’t a wild party animal like most of the slobbering people who hung there,to him,this place was to help drown out his feelings,of course he had a high status to uphold and getting himself wasted wasn’t an option,he orders his usual drink or two and hopes the crowded bar would drown out his emotions.

He walked up the steps of the bar,kicking off the snow on his feet,the lights being blinding as usual and the cheers and music muffled through the walls.As he opened the door to the place the rush of hot air and loud music hit all of his senses,the smell of strong booze and cigars lingered in the air,suffocating his own lungs.Good.

AUs crowded around tables,bickering or bitching about things while they took their swig of beer or puff of a cigar,some took notice of his presence and their loud behaviors quieten down,some hitting their own friends telling them to shut up.Nightmare paid no mind as he took off his coat and folded it against his arm,allowing him to finally stretch his tentacles outs.

As he moved through the crowd,some drunks greeted him and cheered him on,he merely gave them a nod an acknowledgment before soon moving onward,this night was supposed to be no different,however out of everyone in the bar,he noticed that someone stood out,sitting on one of the stools of the bar.

Someone who wore a familiar yellow cape…

The immediate recognition of his brother sent his blood boiling,his jaw clenched as he gritted his teeth,his tentacle shot out into a table group nearby and dragged a underfell sans,soon lifting him up to meet Nightmare’s face a few inches.

“What is he doing here?” Nightmare growled,making the fell sans tremble in his own tentacle.

“I-I-I Don’t know! H-he s-started coming in months a-ago” The fell sans explain,his cigar breath stinging the goopy monster’s sense of smell.

Nightmare’s grip tightened around the fell skeleton “Then why didn’t you stop him?”

“W-we tried ta!” Fell sans retorted “H-he threaten us if we tried anything funny”

This was unusual,his brother would never resort to threatening others,so why this all of a sudden? And of all places why here?

“I’ll deal with this then” he spoke as he chucked the poor skeleton aside.

As he made his way to the bar,he noticed empty beer mugs that were scattered around him,Dream’s head was firmly pressed against the bar table,mumbling some drunk rant.Nightmare used one of his tentacles and nudge the drunk guardian.

“Get up you pathetic slob” Nightmare growled.

Dream rolled his head to face the terrifying monster--god--he looked absolutely disgusting,drool rolled down his chin and his eyes were hollow from any light,only showing some eye bags from crying for quite a while.Dream looked like a mess,what in the world had gotten to him?

“Heeeeeeeey handsomeeeeeeeeee” Dream voice slurred.

“What are you doing here?” Nightmare asked,his voice tense with annoyance. 

“Having funnnnnnnnn” Dream said sitting up wobbly,taking another drink from the mug “You look like my brotherrrrrr”

Great,Dream was so drunk he can’t recognize him,He glanced at the beer mugs around his brother,there were at least 9 from what he could see besides the one Dream was still drinking from.

“How many beers did you drink?” he questioned,kicking one of the mugs that was on the ground.

“Hmmm” the lighter guardian hummed,trying to count with his fingers “nine….fifiteennnnn…..apple…”

Nightmare let off a disgruntled sign as he sat on one of the stools next to his brother,tossing his coat on the stool next to him,he didn’t feel like starting a fight with his drunk brother,it was sort of disgusting how easy Nightmare was letting his brother off,though it was clear some was seriously affecting him.

He snapped his fingers,grabbing the attention of the bar owner,An AU Grillby of course.The flame monster’s eyes flickered onto Nightmare.

“The usual?” Grillby asked,getting a slight nod from the goop monster.

Grillby reached down from under the counter and pulled out a beer bottle and slid it to Nightmare,he took the bottle and pried it open with his teeth,spitting out the cap.

He took a sip from his bitter beverage,allowing its metallic taste sting his throat before placing the bottle back down, “do you know why my brother been visiting here?”

Grillby picked up a towel and began polishing some cups, “no idea Sir,i wish i knew though,he started coming in a few months ago”

“He wasn’t trying to start anything,correct?” Nightmare asked.

The purple flame monster shook his head, “nah,more like the others were tryin’ to start a fight with him,had to kick a few out cause i don’t allow no bar fights” He puts away one the cups and starts to polish another one, “I would kick him out myself but i ain’t messin’ with a star sans,besides he’s a payin’ customer regardless what side he’s on”

Fair enough,though Nightmare gave a disgruntled hum as he took another sip,this basically gave Dream protection cause of this rule and clearly no one is idiotic enough to start anything with him,drunk or not. Grillby set aside his cups and leaned against the counter,close so Dream couldn’t overhear.

“I usually stay out of people business but lately i’ve been hearin’ him mumble your name,don’t know if somethin’ been happin’ causin’ this” He whispered.

The goop monster thought hard for a while though the effect of the alcohol was slowly thinking in,had anything happen that would cause this? After all this time what could’ve possibly ticked the happy-go-lucky guardian,nothing was really out of the ordinary---unless…

Unless it was because of  _ that. _

_ Was it? _

“You alright there Sir? Your lookin’ a little pale” ask the flame monster,snapping Nightmare out of his thoughts.

He merely waved the bar owner off, “I'm fine thank you,you can go deal with your other customers now”

The monster left to tend to others without much of a second glance,Nightmare briefly took a look at his drunken brother who was staring at the counter with empty eyes.From what Nightmare could remember or what his strong beverage allowed him to remember,a few months ago,his gang and the star sanses had a battle as usual,nothing out of the ordinary during that time as he was battling his brother, that is until he foolishly tripped from an attack and he instinctively grabbed Dream and pulled his brother down with him,they both fell and his brother ended up planting a kiss right on his lips.

Nightmare groaned at the painfully embarrassing memory that flooded into his skull like a tsunami wave,he sunk further into the counter.The kiss was way longer than he would like to admit,worse was that everyone saw it,his gang saw it,the star sanses saw it,everyone did.The battle ultimately ended there and while his gang didn’t suffer any damage,his dignity was definitely damaged,he couldn’t bear to even look at his gang after that.

And that’s when he started getting feelings and that's why he had been coming to the bar,he had never realized how...desirable his brother’s lips were and he hated himself for it,he shouldn't feel this way,his brother was the enemy,that's how it should stay.It was clear now that Dream was also struggling with these feelings as well,though he seemed to be taking it in a more unhealthy manner.

Even though the music was blaring,there was something silent between the two brothers,like some sort of relief for Nightmare that wasn’t alone with dealing with these feelings or maybe his senses were a little fuzzy.He eventually finished his bottle and payed for it,including his brother’s drinks as well.

  
  


Every if his brother did feel that way,it wouldn’t work out with the situation they’re in,he was just too broken for it to work and neither team would ever even dare to agree to it.Nightmare tugged his coat off the stool before covering his drunken brother with the coat,Dream looked a little confused at first but nevertheless he accepted it without much of a big deal.

  
  


Nightmare lifted him up into his arm as his brother curled up against his chest,his eyes very dry from crying and slowly drooping from exhaustion,the feeling in the larger monster’s chest fluttered a bit but he continued as he made his way to the door,shooting a glare at any slob who questioned why he was bestowing kindness onto his enemy.They didn’t need to know.

As he opened the door,he was met with the freezing cold stinging against his body as every warmth of the bar dissolved into the snow,he marched onward,tugging his feet against the snow and holding his brother close when Nightmare suddenly noticed how his brother was shivering,he could hear a few sobs and chokes.

“Nightmareeeeeeee” Dream moaned,clinging onto the coat wrapped around him “I miss Nightmareeeeeeee”

Nightmare continued to walk,not missing a beat on his steps,playing along with Dream’s shenanigans“I miss him too”

The lighter guardian let out a few small hiccups, “I ruined everythinggggggg”

“No, I’m sure you didn’t” He spoke.

The snow continued to crunch against his feet,the night was black as the void,say for a few dark grey clouds that slowly rolled by.The larger goop monster could feel his brother cuddled up close to his chest,feeling the contact of the other skeleton rub up against him,sending a shiver down his spine.Dream’s eyelids falter to close,he let out a tired sigh before mumbling out a few more words.

“I really did love himm” He mumbled,letting out a yawn.

Nightmare halted in his tracks as he stared at his sleepy brother,how he slept so peacefully like all the strain had simply lifted off him.The snow continued to blow across the land,some landing on the lighter guardian’s face as he shriveled up like a snail to salt.Nightmare pull the coat up to cover his brother from the cold weather,his hand slightly grazing his cheek and continue to march onward.

———-

With a bit of knowledge of pick-locking,The larger monster manages to open the door to Dream’s house,with the use of his tentacles he prys open the door slightly,letting the outside light bleed through the dark house.Nightmare peers in and glances at the place,no lights seem to be coming from any rooms,good,no one was here.

He slowly moved into the house,closing the door behind him,Carefully he made his way to Dream’s bedroom.Nightmare did his best to gently lay his brother down onto the bed,when he was about to sit up,Dream suddenly wrapped his arms around his neck and yanked him close,he could smell the strong liquor escape from his brother’s lips.

Temptations grew as Dream leaned in and placed his lips against Nightmare’s mouth,sending a shiver of erratic heartbeats through the larger monster soul.His brother’s tongue slither in,licking his teeth,begging for entrance. He complied,seeing that this may be the only time he’ll ever show his brother how he truly feels,Nightmare allowed his brother to enter,his own tongue rubbing against his brother’s.He could feel the grip around neck tightly as his brother stifled a few moans and pants.

The kiss eventually broke between the two,Nightmare could only stare at his brother who had a wide drunken smile,Dream let out a laugh as he butted the head of the larger monster.

“You’re soo funnyyyy” He chuckled.

Nightmare sighed as he grabbed his brother’s arms, unhooking them from his neck and laid out the lighter guardian down onto his bed,taking off Dream’s boots in the process as well.Dream didn’t recognize him and he was okay with that,though it killed him that they could never be together and this night would probably never be remembered by Dream,Nightmare was okay with that,at least that was what he was telling himself.

He got up from the bed and moved towards the door,taking his coat too,he paused at the doorway,his mind in a haze as the words in his head seem to not make much sense.

“Goodbye Dream” He spoke softly “I love you”

“I love you too...Nightmare” Dream yawned,which made Nightmare glance back at him once more.

When he did Dream was fast asleep,snoring away the effects of the drinks.Nightmare shook those words off and closed the door behind him,the darkness consuming Dream’s room once more.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
